RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type
The RGM-79G GM Ground Type (陸戦型ジム) is a ground based predecessor to the RGM-79 GM. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79G GM Ground Type was rushed through development during UC 0079 based on early data from Project V. This unit was intended as a test unit and to gather combat data alongside the space use RGM-79(E) GM Early Type. The RGM-79G used 80% of the same parts its more powerful cousin the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type. It also shared the durable Luna Titanium Alloy armor and its ability to use beam rifles and most of the Gundam Ground Type's weaponry. In one instance the head of a fallen GM Ground Type was used to replace the original head of a Gundam belonging to Karen Joshua of the 08th MS Team stationed in Southeast Asia. One difference between the GM Ground Type and its Gundam brother is that the GM lacks both Vulcan guns and the chest mounted multi-launcher. Armaments ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 (Experimental Beam Saber General-purpose) beam sabers :The GM Ground Type has two beam sabers, one stored in each lower leg in an internal recharging rack. Once removed and activated, operating time is limited to one minute at normal plasma temperature and saber length. Can be replaced and recharged via leg sub-generator, with a full recharge taking 15 minutes. Typical plasma blade runs at 250,000 degrees Celsius, with a normal blade length of 12 meters +/- 0.5 meters. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. The Type 37 cannot be used in space. Every GUNDAM and GM ground type carry two spare 20-round magazines on their hip armor. ;*NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm (N Federation HI General-purpose Machine Cannon) artillery cannon :The Type 09 artillery cannon fires a 180x800 millimeter HE round and is loaded with an eight (8) round box magazine. Maximum effective range 3.0 kilometers. The cannon can be broken down into five for storage in the backpack storage container: the forward barrel with muzzle brake group, the rear barrel group, the forward receiver group, the rear receiver group and the magazine. The recoil produced by this cannon makes it unusable by the RGM-79G GM. Features include a swivel-out forward hand grip and top carrying handle. ;*P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 (Particle Beam Rifle) mega particle cannon "beam rifle" :The ground-type beam rifle is unique in that it has an underbarrel rocket launcher with a loaded box magazine that can carry up to 3 rockets. The beam rifle itself is powered by an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Bore diameter of 150 millimeters. Mega particle range is limited in Earth's atmosphere. Maximum effective range of 2.0 kilometers. 60 RPM. Features include a forward swivel hand grip and 180 degree swivel narrow sensor. ;*6-Tube Missile Launcher :The missile launcher consists of the base receiver that has all the targeting equipment and the trigger group. Up to three two-tube missile packs may be loaded onto the receiver. Each tube contains one missile, which after being fired, is wire-guided to the target. The missile packs may be swapped out in the field. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm (N Federation HI Earth-use Personal Hyper Bazooka) hyper bazooka :The ground-type hyper bazooka fires a 380x1900 millimeter HEDP rocket at ranges up to 2.5 kilometers. It is loaded with a 5-round box magazine with one round pre-loaded into the chamber. The bazooka can be broken down into five parts for storage in the backpack storage container: the forward barrel and muzzle group, the trigger and targeting sensor group, the rear barrel group, the receiver group and the magazine. ;*Net Gun :Like its name suggests, this weapon fires nets that used to trap, immobilize, and disable the enemy; rather than destroy them. Usually used in Ambush and Capture mission. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 (Renpou Federation GUNDAM Mass-produced Small Shield) shield :Mounted on either forearm, the Federation small shield is used by all GUNDAM and GM ground type mobile suits. It is capable of deflecting most incoming ballistic projectiles and some explosive warheads. Mount latch and joint/pivot mount position retracted for protection or extended for slashing or punching attacks. Can be thrust into the ground and used as an elevated weapon firing position. Features include top carrying handle and shield claw. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield History This unit was cheaper to produce than the Gundam Ground type, but only 42 of these units were produced. At least twelve units were assigned to the Kojima Battalion stationed in Southeast Asia, with the rest participating in the various Federation counter offensives in Eastern Europe, Africa, North America and Australia. However, the powerful GM Ground Type was soon abandoned in favor of the standard-model RGM-79 GM, which was even cheaper to build and could serve as a "multi-role" unit. Three RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type of the Kojima Battalion was converted into the long-range Mobile Suit, the RGM-79(G) GM Sniper. Photo Gallery GM79G.jpg File:Rgm-79-g-_1.jpg|GM Ground Type in MS IGLOO rx-79g-bazookagun.jpg|Bazooka gun rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber rx-79g-cannon.jpg|NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm cannon rx-79gez-8-shield.jpg|Shield rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm machine gun rx-79g-missilelauncher.jpg|6-tube missile launcher Ground type GM.jpg|Ground Type GM in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Variants ;*RGM-79(G) GM Sniper External links *GM Ground Type on MAHQ ja:RGM-79［G］陸戦型ジム